


this air is blessed, you share with me

by seaaawolf



Series: Breathe In For Luck [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Neighbors, POV Second Person, Same Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaaawolf/pseuds/seaaawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His fingers play with the rim of your baseball cap that's turned around. "I love you. You know?" you sigh. You see his chest rise as he takes in a deep breath..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this air is blessed, you share with me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that the boys are the same age and next door neighbors. 
> 
> As of right now I'm thinking of making this a series because I want optional endings but for them to all start out the same way. They will all be very short and sweet. Titles will be coming from Hands Down.

The stars twinkle above as the cool autumn air rattles the leaves hanging from the trees. You know you should be inside your respective homes by now. You just can't get enough of each other. Derek is pinned down beneath you as you lay out in the grass between your houses. 

 

You've lost track of time as you've nibbled, kissed, and licked each other's lips. You're still in shock as to how you've captured this beautiful creature. This boy who means the world to you. Being with him makes you feel like your insides are vibrating but your mind is serene.

 

Parting your lips from his, you rest your head against his shoulder blowing out a puff of hot air. His fingers play with the rim of your baseball cap that's turned around. "I love you. You know?" you sigh. You see his chest rise as he takes in a deep breath and nods his head. Your heart's pounding. This is the first time you've admitted it. He doesn't say it back. You're not worried because you know he feels the same. One slow kiss is pressed to his neck.


End file.
